


Tea

by FanWriter



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leanbow's first night with Udonna at Rootcore. (Nothing explicit or mature, and nothing happening in the story for that matter; just them talking.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I've said it before and I'll say it again - I can't write romance well; this is probably one of the better ones I have written, and I usually don't write about this sort of thing, but, in a way, I didn't write about it ... please just read. Thanks.  
> (I loosely based this off a sentence I read on another fic, but I can't find that story anymore.)

Udonna hesitantly walked into her bedchambers, her husband's hand resting lightly on her back. She stepped to the side away from the door, and him, as it clicked shut behind him and tried to smile through her nerves. ''Well, this is home.''

''Beautiful,'' was his immediate response, his eye boring into hers longingly and not looking away.

She looked away with a blush. ''Right.'' Picking her nails just to have something to do with her hands, she racked her mind for something to say. ''Why don't I just make us some tea.''

Leanbow pressed a gentle hand to her waist, stopping her just before the door. ''Udonna.'' He leaned sideways to press his head to her temple and breathed deeply, his chest aching with the thought of what her leaving the room might mean. ''Remember our first night together?'' he chuckled, almost painfully.

''How could I forget?'' she smiled softly, placing a hand on his chest.

''You made tea seven times that night. You were so nervous,'' he drew his hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing back and forth. ''I wasn't able to tell you that I was just as anxious - just as fearful. We had gotten wedded, two became one, and it was the last step in joining us together forever. I was afraid of disappointment, rejection, of not being enough, and now, twenty years later, we are just where we begun. I am frightened, too.'' He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent again; just in case it was his last time of being so close to her. ''Right now, my love, I need to know. Are you fearful because we are back at the beginning, or because you cannot see past Koragg?''

She finally met his eyes. ''I see no lingering trace of that monster within your eyes. I see only my husband.'' She curled herself into his chest, clutching his shirt tightly. ''It's just ... with you being gone so long and coming back ... I just feel like a blushing girl all over again.''

The breath left his body, now eased with relief. ''You have always been a woman to me.'' He held her close for a moment longer before pulling back slightly and smiling down at her. ''Come, my wife. Let us make some tea.''


End file.
